Punishment
by taylorgoesrawr
Summary: Rose Weasley was in trouble. "I hate to break it you, but not everything revolves around Scorpius Malfoy."


Hey guys! I know, I know, its been a long time since i've written anything but I've had massive writers block and life just gets in the way sometimes. This was a plot bunny that I had started a long time ago and decided to finish today. I really hope you guys like it and review! :D

_I know you think that it's impossible, I felt the same  
But I said it for the first time anyway,  
Feels like somethings standing in your way._  
- Life Times, Ten Second Epic.

* * *

Rose Weasley was in trouble. It had only been in anger that she'd wandered off that night after curfew and accidentally caused a domino effect concerning six suits of armor and one of the castle ghosts (uncle George would be so proud!) but now she found herself regretting ever leaving her common room as she scrubbed the grand staircase little by little with a muggle toothbrush. It wasn't like she caused any harm to anyone or to the school itself so the only possibly conclusion that her overtired mind could come up with was that whoever chose her punishment had been watching too many muggle movies. What other reason would someone be forced to clean a room so inefficiently as this when living in the magical world?

"Oh Merlin, this is going to take forever!" Rose cried, closing her eyes as she cradled her head in her hands. She had been at this for hours on end now, and she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her wand. She would have been done and sound asleep in her warm bed by now had she been allowed to use magic, but no! Sometimes teachers could be really bloody cruel.

"It figures that I'd find you cleaning. After all, that is what you Weasley's are best at, right?" The velvety smooth voice of one blond haired boy met Rose's ears and she sighed in exasperation before looking up at her intruder. Oh great, this was just what she needed at two in the morning!

"Would you mind, Scorpius? I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now." Noticing the sly look that crossed her companion's sharp handsome features, she held up a hand with an intent to stop the dirty thoughts that were more than likely running through his mind from exiting his mouth. "Don't say a word."

Scorpius Malfoy snapped his mouth shut and chuckled before taking hold of the small hand pointed accusingly at him to pull the small girl to her feet. When he was sure that she could stand firmly on her own, he dropped his hands like he'd been burned and backed up a step to put some distance between them. "I know that you belong with the dirt and all, but you really shouldn't sit on the stairs."

"Well the stairs wouldn't be dirty if you would stop distracting me!" Rose shot back irritatedly, holding up the toothbrush she'd been cleaning with earlier to make a point. With a disgusted look at the object in her hand, Scorpius took it gingerly between two fingers and threw it over his shoulder. A loud bing came from the contact of it hitting off the stone wall on the other side of the stairwell, before it disappeared into the shadows on one of lower steps. Normally Rose would have tried to hit him and yell insults at such an action, but she was so fed up with this punishment that she didn't even bother to object.

"I don't think its much of a cleaning job if I can't see my reflection." He told her primly as he surveyed her hard work, nose scrunched up at the mere thought of being in the presence of something that hadn't been cleaned properly. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that the Malfoy manner would be kept so clean that you could eat off the walls but instead of feeling angry at his insulting tone of voice, she almost felt sorry that he had to live in such a place as an only child. She honestly couldn't sympathize with him very well since she had grown up in a large family, but she must really need some sleep if she was feeling bad for her worst enemy of all people!

"Yeah? Well I hate to break it you, but not everything revolves around Scorpius Malfoy." Rose sighed, rolling her big brown eyes as she leaned against the stone wall behind her. In the silence of the moment, she found her eyes wandering over his features and couldn't help but marvel at just how good he looked in this dim lighting with his blond hair falling over blue eyes and – No, no, get a grip, Rose!

"I guess not." He spoke in a dangerously low voice that caused a shiver to work its way up her spine and her mind to start reeling backward in an attempt to comprehend the double meaning behind his words. Had he been talking about her? No, that couldn't be! Though by the way he was beginning to step closer to her (and evidently into her personal space bubble as her grandma Granger would call it), Rose came to the conclusion that it was a possibility.

"What – what are you doing?" Rose gasped out once she could feel his breath hit her face, tossing her hands up to prevent him from coming closer. Of course, this action proved to be futile as he was much stronger than her and could move her hands up to pin them over her head quite easily. She didn't like this choice of action however and began to struggle against his hold, causing a small amused smile to erupt onto the boy's handsome features.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Scorpius murmured, his smile disappearing as he leaned his head downward so that he was eye to eye with his auburn haired companion. His lips ghosted across hers faintly, Rose's eyes widening considerably as he uttered a simple "forgive me." before crashing his lips down on hers.

The kiss was rough and the contact of his lips on hers was gone as soon almost as it had came. It took Rose a moment to collect herself and evidently remember how to breathe, but he was already down at the bottom of the staircase by the time her brown eyes fluttered open. Touching a finger to her bottom lip, her eyes caught her reflection staring up at her from underneath her feet and she rose her eyebrows in surprise. The staircase had turned from looking grungy to almost spotless in mere seconds! Tearing her gaze away from her surroundings, her eyes followed the head of windswept blond hair as Scorpius sauntered into the shadows and noticed the wand protruding from the back pocket of his trousers.

Rose grinned.

Maybe some things aren't always as they seem.


End file.
